Bad guy, Good guy
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Odd combination...2x6...very strange.


  
  
  
The braided boy stood in the rain, clutching the soaking wet letter in his hand as he stared up at the tall building. He didn't notice that the ink was running, he didn't notice that he was soaking wet. People passed him by, strange stares flying his way, yet he ignored them, to an extent. Of course he noticed the people,  
how could he not? But, they weren't as important as what he had to do. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and pushed against the large glass doors that led into the building. He was nervous, this meant a lot to him.   
  
His braid swung heavily with water as he walked into the building. The ceiling was made up of millions upon millions of tiles  
of glass, the floor made up of the very best marble. His violet eyes rose and he looked at his reflection above him, that just couldn't be him. Not that young man with dull eyes and the saddest expression etched on his face. It just couldn't be. His mind raced with questions, questions to himself, questions to the one who took his heart.  
How anyone could leave with such a horrible deed was beyond him, how can anyone do what had been done to him?  
  
His heart cracked a little more, and he winced in pain. It hurt not only emotionally, but physically as well. How many times had he stayed up all night, how many times had he cried himself to sleep, how many? It hurt to think about it, but if he didn't do this, it would surely hurt even more. He took a deep breath, releasing  
it slowly. It wheezed in his throat and he coughed, a fisted hand rising to cover his mouth.   
  
"It's now or never."  
  
The elevator stood before him, its heigth looming ominously. This would take him to see the one, the one who did this to him. Damn it all to hell. This wasn't just embarrassing, but rather sad. Here, a drowned rat was entering an elevator that would lead him to that person who would never seem to associate with him. It stung, and he sucked in a breath,   
holding it in this time. His thin, pale fingers pressed the button for the fourteenth floor, the soft, glossy surface of the button cooled his feverish fingertip for less then a second. Dear God, why was he putting himself through this torture? He stepped into the carpeted elevator, sighing as he finally noticed the puddle of water he had left. Some poor soul who would be working late would have to clean it up.  
The boy had half a mind to jump out of the elevator and clean it up himself, if only to stall for time, but it was too late. The doors slid shut with a soft "shoomth". He placed his trembling hands against the doors, closing his eyes in helplessness. His bravery, or whatever he had of it, was slowly slipping away. He sniffed and fell to the floor, his eyes opening just to take a pick at what floor  
he was on now. Four, only ten more to go. His violet eyes filled with tears as the memory of his first, and only heartbreak came rushing back to him.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So? Whatcha doing now?" the braided boy flunced around the arm, his gaze kept on the other boy who was sitting at the computer hard at work.  
  
"Working."  
  
"That's all you ever do, come play with me." The bouncy boy jumped into the other's lap, his slightly upturned nose pressed against the other's own nose. He smiled and hung tightly onto him.  
  
"I would rather not."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"I have work, now get off Duo."  
  
Duo slid off his lover's lap, smiling sadly, "Sometimes, it's like you never care about me anymore." He turned and began walking to the door, when he was suddenly slammed into and roughly turned. His violet eyes widened and he gulped. The blue eyes that were piercing into him sent a chill up his spine.  
  
"How the hell could you say that?! Not only do I spend all my free time with you, but extra too! That's why I stay up until God knows what time in the morning working! And then you have the gall to say that!" His lover's eyes flashed with so much anger, so much horrible, pent up anger. Duo suddenly regretted ever saying anything at all.  
  
"You...you..just don't seem like you ever want me around." Duo muttered, his voice shaky.  
  
"Maybe because I don't want you anymore! What we had was supposed to be a one time thing! But, you managed to drag me back, with fucking threats! You think anyone would want you around after that?! Hell no!" His lover's voice filled the room, and tears welled in Duo's violet eyes. He was released roughly and shoved backwards, his back bouncing into the wall.  
  
And with that, his lover left their room, slamming the door behind him. Duo gazed sadly at it,then fell to the floor, the tears falling down his cheeks rapidly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
No! It wasn't going to end like that! Never! It just wasn't fair, he was always being portrayed as the bad guy. He was never, ever happy. Everyonehated him, and wished him out of their lives, wll not this time, not while he still had a chance to fix it! The elevator "binged" as it reached its destination, the doors opening, leading to a dimly lit hall with many doors and very few windows.  
Duo sighed and steped out of the elevator, his braid and clothes still dripping. He walked down the hall, his eyes glancing right and left for the door that would lead him to his fate, his black shoes clicked on the marble floor, echoing deep into the hall. Then he spotted the door, the one with his lover's name engraved on it.  
  
"Millardo Peacecraft"  
  
****  
  
  
  
Duo grasped the doorknob in one hand, his other clutching the letter that he was planning to give to his lover, Zechs. Oh, this was going to be very hard to do. He pushed the door open slowly, wincing as it creaked rather loud.   
  
"Who the hell is it?!"  
  
He winced again as the deep timbre voice reached his ears.  
  
"It's, it's me Zechs."  
  
He heard the inhaling of breath, the shuffling, and he especially heard the cocking of a gun.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I , I have something to give you."  
  
"What? Another threat?! I'm through with you Maxwell, you officially fucked up my life! Now get the hell out!"  
  
"Please, just, just take this, please. My last request of you, please."  
  
He waited for the sound that told him that the deadly weapon was being placed down on the desk, ah! There it was. He swung th door open, eyeing the figure sitting at the desk with extreme caution. His tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips, his mouth was parched and his fingers were shaking.  
  
"I'm not the bad guy this time Zechs. That was you, you chose not to take care of me. I hadn't meant for it to go as extreme as those damn threats. I needed you to stay, whatever it took to get you to do that, I would damn well do it. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shut up! You had wanted to give me something, not speak to me. I could care less about what you have to say to me. Just give me what you have and get the hell out of my office!" Zechs's voice rang out, and his eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Duo nodded, and rushed up to the desk and dropped the letter onto it. It landed with a loud "smack", due to its wetness. They both stared at it for a while, before Zechs began to speak.  
  
"Go away. Now. I never, ever, want to see your face again. I hate you." Venom laced into his normally caring, husky voice.   
  
"I'm going, but don't forget Zechs. I still love you."  
  
"That makes one of us."  
  
Duo left the room quickly, hoping to God, or anyone that the writing was still legible. His mouth curved into a small smile as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Thank God, it was over, he could relax now. He knew he wasn't the bad guy, he was the smart, sexy, good one for once. He wanted to celebrate, he wanted to find the closest bar and drink. He wanted to throw a huge bash where everyone he invited  
loved him dearly, he wanted to fuck every single person he could find. Relief coursed through his body, as the elevator's doors closed. Just as the machine began to lower, a loud noise could be heard, and he grinned. His teeath were like those of a vampire's, knwoing and devious. They would find Zechs's body, possibly just dust and bones. His malicious laughter filled the elevator, his eyes flashed with darkness.  
  
Oh no, he wasn't the bad guy...this time. But, oh no, he wasn't the good guy this time...either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Newspaper article from the "World Times".  
  
And sadness flows through many humans, those in the colonies and on Earth. One of the world's leaders associates, Millardo Peacecraft was assassinated last ight. Police found a single letter next to the corpse of our beloved politician. They have released it to the public, may the bomber be captured soon.  
  
Letter at sight of Peacecraft bombing:  
  
Zechs,   
May you live as happy as I have. Smile, remember my eyes, those violet orbs you loved so muc, remember my body, the one you loved to touch so much. Rememer me, the last time you saw me, remeber that look in my eyes, the one that told you, "You are going to hell." Remember this most of all.... I sure as hell will never be...the bad guy.  
  
  
  
The braided boy put down the newspaper on the nightstand, and began to stroke his new lover's tousled brown hair. His lover moaned in his sleep and nestled closer to him. Duo grinned, and whispered evilly into his lover's ear, "Remember Heero, I will never be the bad guy." 


End file.
